1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a seat assembly which is folded and stowed within the floor of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a seat assembly having automatically collapsible bolsters and a stowable headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat assemblies within an automotive vehicle include a seat cushion and a seat back, often pivotally coupled to the seat cushion. It is commonly known to provide a seat assembly wherein the seat back is pivotal from an upright seating position for supporting an occupant in the seat to a folded flat position against the seat cushion for stowage. It is also known to provide a tumble seat assembly wherein the seat cushion pivots about the floor of the vehicle with the seat back in the folded flat position to provide addition cargo storage within the compartment of the vehicle.
The seat cushion and seat back of an automotive seat assembly typically comprise a frame assembly for supporting a contoured cellular foam pad encased by a trim cover. The seat cushion and seat back often include side bolsters provided by thick side areas of the foam pad or mechanical mechanisms such as inflatable air bladders for providing the occupant with side or lateral support when seated in the seat assembly. However, these side bolsters create a thick seat profile and complicate the ability of the seat back to be pivoted to the fold flat position relative to the seat cushion.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seat assembly having side bolsters in either or both of the seat back and seat cushion which maintain a thin seat profile in both the folded flat position and the tumbled position for stowage within a bin in the floor of the vehicle.